Fall In Love With Me
by xPoisonedRose
Summary: Miku isn't the type of girl that dreams of her first kiss, in fact she hates romance. When she moves to a new school getting a boyfriend is the last thing on her mind, but can Len Kagamine change that? LenXMiku
1. New Beginnings

This is my first fanfiction after two years, so please don't judge it too harshly.. hehe

Leave a review or comment please, I'd appreciate it!

* * *

><p>It was a bright and sunny morning, Miku Hatsune was awoken by the warm sunshine which shone brightly through the curtains and made her teal hair glisten. She sleepily rubbed her eyes as she got out bed. Today was the first day of school, which had always been a day Miku looked forward to every new school year, however she was not excited today.<p>

Over the summer Miku and her parents moved to a new city because of her father's job promotion. This was a whole new place for her, she would surely not know anybody in her new school, which was unsettling. At best Miku hoped she would make a few friends, although she was cheerful, she didn't consider herself the sociable type, but she was determined to try her best and change in this new enviroment.

Miku's mother even encouraged her to get a boyfriend, but of course that was the last thing on Miku's had never been much into romance unlike many girls her age, she loved being independent. A relationship wasn't something she thought of fondly. Miku's parents had always called her stubborn, but she just though of herself as a strong person. What was so wrong about not needing to depend on anyone? Miku shook the thoughts of of her head and continued to prepare, she had no idea what the day would bring her.

The distance to school was short so Miku decided to walk. On the way she began to grow nervous. What if I don't make any friends? What if everybody ignores me? Will they think my appearance is strange? Miku's thoughts were running wild, she knew things wouldn't turn out so bad, yet she was still frightened. Her appearance was one thing people were sure to ask her about.

Miku had long teal hair and deep green eyes, a truly unique appearance. Ever since she was small she had always been questioned by friends, family, strangers, although it didn't bother her much sometimes it would get annoying. So what if she had teal hair? Its not the end of the world. Yet as she got closer to her new school these thoughts clouded her mind, all of silly things she had managed to ignore were worrying her.

Without warning someone had suddenly clashed into her, the collision had sent Miku's bag flying and spewed out her belongings. "Sorry!" a hurried voice called out. Looking up, she the boy who had run into her. He had blonde hair that was tied up in a little ponytail and pretty blue eyes, after he had stopped momentarily to apologize he kept running.

Miku puffed her cheeks and groaned,"How rude, he didn't even bother to help pick up the stuff _he_ dropped" Miku sighed and quickly stuffed everything into her bag. What a great way to start off the day, what else is going to go wrong, she thought to herself.

As soon as Miku arrived at school she went to her first class. Before she entered she stood in front of the door and took a deep breath. "Everything will be just fine", she calmly told herself, but as soon as she slid the door open something smacked her on forehead "Ow!" two voices cried simultaniously. Miku looked up and saw the boy who had crashed into her. "I'm sorry", he apologized without even glancing at Miku and then ran past her. Suddenly she wanted to run after him and tell that clumsy guy to apologize with some sincerity, but she held herself back.

Without another thought, Miku walked into the classroom and sat down in an empty seat, despite the troubling occcurences so far Miku was determined to make this an amazing day.


	2. Sleeping Beauty

**I made this chapter longer at the request of my first reviewer ^-^**

**Please leave a review, I'd appreciate it!**

* * *

><p>Miku sat in her seat nervously. She looked around and saw nothing but unfamiliar faces, she knew she should go and talk to her new classmates, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. Miku continued to stare at her lap, when a sweet little voice chirped her name, "Hi, your name is Miku right?" Miku looked up at the girl, she looked oddly familiar. Her hair was a nice blonde color, although it was short she had it down and styled in a way which suited her cute face. Her eyes, she had seen such a color before. They were a pretty blue, a blue Miku sensed was vaguely familiar. "Oh, am I wrong?" The cute girl asked apologetically. Suddenly embarrassed for having stared to long, Miku shook her head. "No, it is Miku.. um how did you know my name? I'm new here and I certainly don't remember meeting you anywhere before". The blonde girl laughed, "My name is Rin Kagamine, nice to meet you! I took a peek at the class roster and I pretty much recognized everyone's name besides yours" she explained. Miku nodded, "I see, well nice to meet you." Talking to Rin eased Miku's nerves, she still had hope it wouldn't be such a bad day. "You are so pretty! I bet you have a boyfriend don't you?" Rin teased. The thought of Miku having a boyfriend made her want to cringe, "Thank you, but I don't have one" Miku smiled at her, "I think you're a lot prettier than me though" Rin laughed. For a while the two continued their conversation.<p>

As soon as the teacher came in Rin said goodbye and went back to her seat. After taking roll the teacher began to talk about the expecatations for the year, in the middle of the lecture someone barged in, a person who Miku already seemed to dislike. "Sorry I'm late!", the boy managed to say in between breaths. He was the same person who had bumped into Miku twice, and even gave her a bruise! Miku rubbed her forhead at the thought, he was lucky her bangs covered it or else she would have been furious. "I'll let this pass since its the first day, but don't let it happen again, understand?", the boy nodded at the teacher's warning. "I assume your name is Len, correct? Please take a seat in the corner desk in the back". The boy nodded, he seemed happy not to have been sent to the Principle's office. Miku frowned. She slowly turned her her head and looked at the desk beside her. _Crap._ The boy, who she now knew as Len, sat next to her. She studied him, and she was sure he was the same person who had bumped into her, and worse, not even had bothered to apologize sincerely.

Miku did her best to ignore him, but her curiousity got the best of her. She quickly glanced at him, and frowned. Len was asleep, or at least it seemed like it. His head was resting on his arm, but he was facing the wall. Miku couldn't tell if he fell asleep or if he was just bored, either way it pissed her off. It was the first day of school for crying out loud, did this guy really not care or was he just lazy? Miku sighed and decided not to pay anymore attention to him. After the first class was over everyone headed out to the school auditorium for an assembly. Miku packed up her things and was ready to leave when she noticed Len was still there, his head down in a slightly shifted position than before, which made Miku realize he had really been asleep. She was conflicted on wether she should wake him up or not. On one hand, she didn't like him and if he missed the assembly he'd be in trouble for sure, on the other hand the guilt would gnaw at her if she really did just leave him here. Miku sighed, her hand hovered over his shoulder, ready to shake him. She hestitated and quickly retracred her hand, before she could change her mind she ran out of the classroom, she slowly she made her way down the hall and then stopped. "Dammit, I hate myself.", Miku groaned. The guilt beat her and she soon found herself back in the classroom.

Once again her hand hovered over his shoulder, but this time she actually shook him. He didn't wake up. She shook harder. He still didn't wake up. "What the heck! I'm being nice here, wake up you ungrateful little.." Miku shook him even harder, and finally he seemed to be waking up. "What... what's going on?" Len's voice was hoarse and his hair was messy, he yawned and streched. Miku sighed which finally made Len aware of her presence. "Who are you? Where's the rest of the class?" He asked, clearly still dazed. Miku frowned, "You fell asleep in class, and the everyone else is at the assembly right now. If we don't hurry we'll get in trouble, and I'd appreciate it if you didn't ruin my day any further." Miku hoped she came off as mean and sarcastic as possible, but Len apparantly didn't seem to catch it. "Oh okay. Thanks for waking me up, you're nice", he smiled at her. Miku cussed(in her mind), this guys was really ruining her day, and yet he smiled at her and though she was nice? She woke him up for her own sanity not for his well being, she wanted so badly to tell him that, but he wasn't worth her time.

Miku said nothing to him and grabbed her bag, she was determined not to be involved with him any further. As soon as she slid open the door she bumped into what felt like a wall and was almost knocked down. "What are you two doing here?! You're trying to skip the assembly aren't you?" Miku looked up to see and woman, or man, she couldn't tell, but based on its cleavage she assumed a woman. "N-no! We were on our way there!" Miku explained. "Yeah, I'm sure you were", the lady's voice was filled with sarcasm. "Its obvious you were here making out with your boyfriend", she exclaimed. Miku blushed, "No way! I don't like him!" Miku said flustered, she turned back to Len who was just standing there and looked unaffected. "Listen, truth is I fell alseep, and she stayed to wake me up, so if you want to blame someone blame me." Len said. Miku stared at him, she couldn't believe Len had actually defended her, maybe she was wrong about him..

"I don't believe you.", the woman said bluntly, "You two will stay after school and clean the library together, and for the next two weeks during breaks you will help out in the counselling office, lets see how you enjoy that". Miku wanted to cry, and more so slap someone. How was she going to make friends when all her time was taken away now? As soon as the teacher left Miku sat at her desk and stared at her lap. "Hey, are you okay?" Len sat in the chair in front of Miku's desk and faced her. Because of this guy she felt as if her high school life was ruined. Miku's vision became clouded and soon tears were streaming down her face.

Len was shocked, without hesitation he cupped her cheek and wiped her tears with his thumb. This caused Miku to cry even more, she slapped his hand away and put her head down covering her face with her arms. Why did she stay to wake him up? Why did he ruin her day, and even possibly her life? Okay, Miku knew she was exaggerating a bit, but it was already hard enough for her to make friends, but now this? Is her high school life going to revolve around this idiot guy? No. Miku was determined to stay away from Len as much as possible. Or at least she hoped.

* * *

><p><strong>Any thoughts? Please share them with me!<strong>

**Reviews encourage me to keep writing, and they let me know that people like my story or at least read it..(:**

**The next chapter will be out soon!**


	3. Howdy Neighbor

**Thank you for the reviews! **

**I hope you like this chapter, I tried hard to make it longer for you guys~**

* * *

><p>Miku sat there for a while, she had finally stopped crying, and her anger had subdued. She looked up to see Len staring at her, which made her feel flustered. Had he been watching her cry the whole time? Miku felt embarrassed. She hated to cry, and when she did she never let anyone see her. "My name's Len Kagamine... um, listen I'm sorry I got you in trouble too". He apologized.<p>

Miku scoffed, "Now you apologize? You bumped into me twice and didn't even apologize or help pick up my stuff, you're rude, irresponsible, and annoying". Miku finally let out all of her pent up feelings. Len just stared, his eyes wide with shock. "What are you talking about?" He asked. Miku wanted to slap him, but as she had promised herself, she got up and left.

Len just stared as the teal haired girl got up and left. He had no idea why she was so mad with him. Thinking back at what she said, it finally clicked. Len had woken up late this morning since his sister Rin hadn't bothered to wake him up. As he was running to school he bumped into someone, he quickly apologized and kept going. Once Len got to school he realized he had forgotten his bag, he again had bumped into someone as he was leaving, he apologized quickly, then ran all the way home and back. "Crap, that must have been her both times." Len sighed.

He usually wasn't the type of guy affected by crying girls, but once he saw tears running down her face he had the sensation of wanting to hold her in his arms. It was strange, he didn't even know the girl, and he wasn't attracted to her, although he had to admit she was pretty, but Len had never been in love, much less have liked a girl enough to want to comfort her. Len wasn't a playboy, but he had enough girls practically throwing themselves at him to not want a relationship right now. In the end Len decided that because he had gotten her in trouble he felt the need to comfort her. Without another thought Len left to go to the assembly.

The rest of the day seemed to have passed by quickly. After she left the classroom, Miku made her way to the assembly, but when she arrived there wasn't any more seats available, so she had to stand in the corner by herself and a few staff members who looked at her disapprovingly. Miku sighed, this was all Len's fault, if he wouldn't have fallen asleep she would've made it on time. Or maybe it was her fault, if she would've left when she had the chance none of this would've happened. Either way it all seemed to come back to that annoying guy.

It was finally the end of the school day, which meant she had to go clean the library with Len.

As soon as she got there the librarian explained what duties Miku had. Once she once done explaining, she left the keys with Miku and told her to lock up once she was done. The only problem was that Len wasn't there. Miku crossed her arms, "This is ridiculous! Where is that guy, he has to be here, its his fault that we're in this mess". Eventually Miku grew tired of waiting and began cleaning by herself. The first thing she had to do was organize all of the books on the shelves. "That's easy enough", Miku commented to herself. She grabbed a handful of books and began organizing them.

Miku felt a tap on her shoulder, it was light but it still startled her. "Hey, sorry I'm late", said Len Kagamine. Miku looked up at his apologetic eyes, all she wanted to do was smack his handsome face. That was weird, Miku had never thought any boy was handsome before. In her old school her friends would gush about all the boys they though were cute, but Miku never saw it. With Len she had to admit his blue eyes and blonde hair were a killer combination.

"Better late than never", she mumbled. Miku grabbed his hand, which she noticed was quite warm, and led him toward the back. "Here", she handed him a rag and spray bottle, clean the windows. Len sighed, "Listen, I'm sorry I bumped into you, it wasn't my intention, I hope you can forgive me", he sounded genuinely sorry. Looking at his sad face almost made Miku feel bad for making him feel guilty. Almost.

Miku frowned, "Miku. My name is Miku Hatsune, in case your wondering. I'm still mad, but I'll be even more mad if you don't hurry up and clean those windows", Miku said impatiently. Without another word she went back to organizing books.

Len stared after the teal haired girl. "So her name is Miku", he said to himself. Well Len figured he wouldn't forgive her that easily. Usually a girl in her position would forgive Len if he'd go a date with them, but as he witnessed, Miku was different. No girl had ever pushed him away this much. It sort of peaked Len's interest, but he didn't want to anger her any further so he stayed put and cleaned the windows like he was told.

About an our later Len had finally finished. He headed over to Miku in case she needed help. "I'm done with the windows, need any help?", he asked the teal haired girl. "Sure, go organize the rest of the books onto the next shelf", she explained. Len nodded obediently. He looked at the stack and brought them over to Miku, "Ever read any of these", he asked. Miku glanced at the pile of books and laughed.

Len raised an eyebrow, "What's so funny?", his voice filled with curiosity. "I would never read those, I hate romance", she answered sincerely. What was the point in hiding it? Her mother had told Miku that if she ever told a guy she hated romance that they would think she was less feminine. But this was Len Kagamine, she didn't care what he though of her or if he saw her a a woman. Len smiled, "That's a first", he said.

Miku ignored Len's comment and kept working. Len on the other hand kept staring at Miku. Now that he got a better look at her, he saw just how pretty she was. Her teal hair was long and it flowed like a river, her eyes were a splendid green, like the forest, and her skin looked as flawless as fine porcelain. Len even noticed and began to admire her petite yet curvy figure.

"Len?", at the sound of his name Len snapped out of out his daze and saw Miku was staring back at him. He looked away and felt himself blush. "Are you okay?", Miku asked. "Y-Yeah, I'm fine", he replied feeling embarrassed.

What was wrong with him? He shouldn't be looking at her like that. Len knew he didn't like her in that way, and even if he just now realized how ridiculously pretty she is, that's no excuse for having those thoughts.

"Len, I think we're done for today. We should go, the librarian asked me to lock up for her." Miku explained. Len felt strangely disappointed that his time with Miku had come to an end. He nodded and followed her out, once they were outside they said goodbye to each other and parted ways.

Except they didn't part ways. "Why are you following me?!" Miku shouted. Len sighed, he was annoyed that she thought he would actually follow her. "For the last time", he exclaimed, "I'm not following you. My house is this way". Miku rolled her eyes. They continued to walk in silence for a while, "Can you walk a little slower?", Miku complained as she struggled to keep up with Len. "I thought you didn't want me to follow you", he retorted.

Miku grabbed on to Len's arm which surprised him, yet it made him strangely happy. "If we're walking the same way anyways I don't want to get left behind", she argued. Len rolled his eyes and grabbed Miku's hand making their fingers interlock. "Let go of me", Miku struggled to pull away but failed. "Fine, but if you don't want me to leave you here stranded then just stay put. I heard the other students mention you were new here. Aren't you worried about getting lost?" Len teased.

Having heard that Miku stopped resisting, he was right, at this time of day it was possible she might end up getting lost. Miku frowned,"Fine you win". Len smiled victoriously, he didn't know why, but he didn't want Miku to pull away. Holding her hand gave him a feeling he couldn't explain.

"Ah, my house is right there" Miku pointed to a house across the street. "Thanks for walking me home, how much further do you have to walk?" She asked. Len looked amused "Not much", he said. With what felt like a great deal of work, he let go of Miku's hand and walked towards the house they were standing in front of. Len turned back and smiled. Miku went pale at then sudden realization.

She now had to live across Len Kagamine. Was this a dream? Miku pinched herself yet nothing happened. This was going to be a nightmare.

Miku arrived at school the next day dreading about having to sit next to Len, but to her surprise he didn't fall asleep or bother during their first class. Eventually their first break came and both Len and Miku were forced to help the teachers with paperwork. "Here take this stack of papers and deliver them to room 58 on the second floor", the teacher handed them a large stack of papers.

Len reached out to grab them, but to his surprise, Miku beat him to it. "Are you sure you don't want me to carry those?", he asked reluctantly. Miku frowned, "What, you don't think I can handle it?", she snapped. Len was taken aback and began to regret ever saying anything. "Just make sure nobody crosses my path okay?", she ordered.

The two made their delivery. On the way, Len had been observing Miku, she looked like she could actually handle the load of papers. Her assertiveness caught him off guard. Len was used to girls acting like a damsel in distress and begging Len for help, always calling them their "hero". Miku on the other hand, always seemed like she wanted nothing to do with him, and something about that made him want to get closer to her. For some reason he found this pretty, teal haired girl amusing, and he was determined to get closer to her.

After their deliveries were finished they began to head back to class. "Hurry up!", Miku exclaimed, "I don't want to get in trouble again because of you". Len rolled his eyes at her comment, "Yeah, yeah. Don't worry we'll make it on time", he assured.

Len wasn't sure what had taken over him, but suddenly he grabbed Miku's arm and held her back. This startled the teal haired girl and she stared at Len, her eyes filled with confusion. "W-What's wrong?", she asked in a startled voice. Miku couldn't quite make it out, but she saw something in Len's eyes, it was a look she had never seen before.

"Miku...", Len began to say hesitantly, "do you want to go out with me?"

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like the suspense? <strong>

**Hehe~ write a review if you want to find out what happens next!**


End file.
